


With A Word

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Fall At My Door [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Louis and Harry attend their first awards ceremony after going public as a couple. The AMAs all over again!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someonethatsfunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jess! 
> 
> As soon as you read Fall At My Door you asked for a red carpet sequel, and here it is :)
> 
> As usual, the biggest thanks to my wonderful beta, [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com)❤
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

“Are you ready?” Louis quietly asked as he reached for Harry’s hand and then threaded their fingers together. 

Harry’s head was turned toward the car door, his knee bounced as he absently chewed on his knuckle; through the window they watched the general chaos they were about to join. “Baby?” Louis spoke a little louder and squeezed Harry’s hand.

Harry whipped his head around, wide-eyes staring, then he blinked slowly. “Hmm? Yeah, yeah. I’m ready. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” There was a muffled roar from the crowd outside and Louis wondered who it was for. “This is my third year presenting. They like me.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He didn’t let go of Harry’s hand, despite wanting to still Harry’s knee. Louis wanted him to calm down because his nerves were catching. Louis was never nervous for shit like this. He’d been to the AMAs many times.

This was the first red carpet with Harry.

“You look really amazing, baby, I love this suit. I can see your nipples and you know what that does to me.” Louis reached across and trailed a finger underneath the front of Harry’s white shirt. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat. With a small smile, Louis flattened his palm on Harry’s chest and let his hand rest there for a moment, feeling Harry’s heartbeat. Harry knew that if he didn’t want Louis touching him like that, he should button it up all the way. He had to know this was going to happen. It still amazed Louis how Harry could respond to just one touch. With a word, said just the right way, Louis could have him trembling. He pitched his voice low and uttered, “Gorgeous.” Harry shivered and closed his eyes.

When Louis rubbed his fingers across Harry’s nipple, Harry gasped. “Lou. You can’t do that now. We’re almost there.” But he didn’t move away, instead he moved closer, giving Louis better access. 

Louis pinched Harry’s nipple one more time and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his neck. It worked. His knee stilled and his arm relaxed at his side. “I love you, baby. We’re gonna have fun tonight.” 

When the driver opened the door and Louis stepped out, their peace and quiet shattered. Cameras flashed from all directions, fans shouted from the risers, and Louis smirked as he raised a hand and waved at the crowd. 

They hadn’t even seen Harry yet. 

Louis turned to watch as Harry swung his long legs out of the limousine and climbed out to join him. The noise seemed to double in volume as soon as the crowd caught sight of Harry, and when they linked their hands together, it was absolutely deafening. 

Louis watched as Harry took it all in: the screams, the lights, the crowds. A wide, toothy grin spread across his face and Louis knew that all of his previous nervousness was gone. He looked beautiful in his black suit, shirt unbuttoned too far, and a black scarf tied loosely around his neck—the same scarf that Louis had used to tie Harry’s wrists together behind his back less than a week ago. Of course Harry wore it. He knew that every time Louis saw it, he’d think of that night.

Louis closed his eyes at the memory and shivered. Harry squeezed his hand and they made their way up the red carpet. They didn’t go far before stopping to speak to some fans, taking a few selfies with them, and signing autographs. 

After they backed away from the barricade, Harry tucked his face close to Louis’ neck and whispered, “Here comes the rest of the band. I’ll see you inside.” He kissed Louis’ cheek, lingering for a few seconds for the flashing cameras. As Harry walked away to talk to some fans on the other side of the carpet, Louis watched him with a knowing grin. 

He had plans tonight. He just hoped they all worked out.

Louis walked the rest of the carpet with the band, joking around, and forcing Liam to piggyback him from interview to interview. It had been a good call not to do any interviews with Harry at his side tonight. After all, the AMAs were about the music, and it would have taken away from the band. They all deserved the attention since they were performing their new single and were up for three awards.

▲▲▲

They were gathered backstage, ready to go on and perform “No Control” again; it was the lead single off of their new album and Harry’s favorite song and Louis was pumped.

Just before the band went on for their performance, Harry joined them backstage and he and Louis stood in the wings watching the stagehands roll on their set; Harry behind Louis with his chin resting on Louis’ shoulder and his arms around his waist. 

Harry’s lips brushed the shell of Louis’ ear when he whispered, “I’m so glad you wore these leather pants. So hot, I swear. It’s indecent.” Louis leaned his head to the side so Harry could kiss his neck. “That mesh shirt would have pushed me over the edge.” Harry slid his hand under the front hem of Louis’ Joy Division tshirt and circled his thumb around Louis’ bellybutton.

With a happy sigh, Louis laid his hand on top of Harry’s then turned around to kiss him quickly.

The band took the stage. It was about halfway through the show, just before the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Group, which Harry was presenting. Louis kicked his shoes off at the mic, turned to look off stage, and winked at Harry before he started to sing. It was exhilarating performing for an audience of their peers. Louis loved being on stage, but it was always a little different in a setting like this. After all, no one had paid to see them perform because they were fans, but they were hoping to win some more fans with this performance. 

Though it was only one song, Louis gave it everything he had, running to every part of the stage, singing and jumping and spinning around Liam and his guitar, Louis was in his element and having so much fun. 

When the song ended, Louis was sweaty and breathless. They took their bows, Louis grabbed his shoes and hopped on Liam’s back as they went off stage. He’d started to make a habit of doing that because Liam always laughed. Louis loved a happy Liam. That Harry thought it was funny and made his ridiculous honking laugh every time was a bonus. 

Immediately following their performance, Harry was presenting the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Group. Louis planted one quick kiss on Harry’s lips as they passed each other behind the curtain and Harry was striding on stage, Louis’ hand stinging from the slap he’d given Harry’s bum as walked by.

Louis stood backstage with his band, watching with his all of his fingers crossed. He really wanted to win this one. They’d already been told that they’d won Favorite Pop/Rock Album, but that wasn’t a televised award. Favorite Pop/Rock Group would be such an incredible honor for the band, and to be handed that award by his own boyfriend would make his night and cement his plans. He could feel Harry’s excitement as he read off the list of nominees and heard the pride in his voice when he called out the name of Louis’ band. Louis bounced on the balls of his bare feet, clasped his hands together behind his back, and hoped _so hard_ that they’d win. 

They didn’t.

From where Louis was standing, he could see Harry’s face fall slightly before he smiled and read the winner’s name. It was just enough of a slip that Louis noticed, but unlikely that anyone else did. The award went to One Direction instead, and Louis wasn’t even upset. They were a great band and deserved the award, even if it put a damper on Louis’ plans for the night. He’d have to come up with a Plan B. 

Neither of them felt like navigating the theater to return to their seats, so they continued watching the show from backstage. Or Harry watched the show. Louis watched Harry. He was leaning against the wall at the edge of the stage and pouting. It was adorable. Louis turned his head to watch the winners being interviewed in the press room. They were right next to the bathroom he and Harry had fucked around in last time. An “Out of Order” sign hung on the door. His original plan wouldn’t have worked out anyway.

Louis wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist, rested the other on his hip; he could feel the heat of Harry’s body all along his chest. He pulled Harry by the hips until his ass pressed back against Louis’ leather-covered crotch and tilted his head up so that his lips brushed Harry’s neck when he whispered, “Stop pouting.”

With a shiver, Harry turned in his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. He could only hold it for second before he cracked a smile. “Sorry. I just wanted you to win.”

“Yeah, me too, but it’s no big deal.”

“Is to me.” Harry pursed his lips and lowered his voice. “I had a plan.”

“Did you?”

“Mmhmm. Was going to propose on stage.”

Louis swatted Harry’s arm and chuckled. “Liar.” 

“Yeah. No, I wanted you to win so you’d be all excited and hyped up, then I was going to blow you in that bathroom.” Harry jerked his head at the out of order bathroom.

Louis scratched his chin and tilted his head toward the crowded press room and some audio guys holding booms beside the bathroom. “Wonder if any of those mics would’ve picked up the sounds you make. Still not sure how you manage to make that much noise with my cock in your mouth.” 

“Lou,” Harry whined. “Stop it.” He was pouting again.

Louis hummed and looked at Harry’s disappointed face. “I said stop pouting. I mean, I had a plan too, but you don’t see me whining about it. Nope. I’ve been coming up with Plan B.”

“You had a plan? Was it better than mine?”

Louis shrugged. “Nah. About the same. Except _I_ was going to blow _you.”_

Harry smiled wide and clapped his hands together once. “Oh. I like that plan. Let’s do that.” 

Louis laughed at Harry’s reaction and was still chuckling as he tugged Harry’s hand and pulled him through the maze-like corridors looking for another bathroom. They rounded a corner and found an empty hallway with doors lining both sides. As they passed each door, Louis pulled the handles, but none of them opened until they came to the one marked Janitorial Supplies. Louis glanced back down the hallway, then pulled the door open, pushed Harry inside and shut the door behind them. 

Louis felt along the wall beside the door until he located the light switch and flipped it on. It was a large closet, with brooms and mops in one corner, and shelves lining the walls filled from floor to ceiling with things like cleaning products and paper towels. Louis leaned his back against the door and watched Harry while he looked around the enclosed space. 

When Harry finally turned to face him, Louis grabbed his shoulders and spun them both around, pressing Harry into the door and kissing him. God. It had been months since they’d done anything like this in public; it was much tricker once they had gone public as a couple. Louis hadn’t realized how much he missed it until he sucked on Harry’s neck and Harry groaned and immediately tried to silence himself. 

Of course, they’d stayed busy in private spaces. Christening all of the rooms—every surface actually—in Louis’ apartment, some of the patio furniture, and even the pool at Harry’s L.A. house. When Louis saw Harry’s massive, antique, four-poster bed in his New York apartment, he decided it’d be easier to leave Harry’s scarfs tied to the posts all the time. It was much more convenient that way. And the floor to ceiling windows in Harry’s bedroom in L.A. that looked out onto his ridiculously massive property meant that they spent more time fucking up against the glass than they did in Harry’s bed. 

They hadn’t even stayed in a hotel recently. They’d both been back and forth from L.A. to New York, staying with each other, and had been too busy to go anywhere else. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Louis made a mental note to rectify that situation. A vacation with Harry sounded like a dream. They could go anywhere. Hawaii, Italy, Tahiti, New Zealand, or just back to Vegas for a weekend. Or maybe he should take Harry to that lake house. 

Louis ran his hands from Harry’s shoulders down his chest and slipped one inside his open shirt. While he pulled and twisted Harry’s nipple, he kissed his way from Harry’s ear, down his neck and chest, then finally over the fabric covering his stomach. He settled onto his knees and buried his face between Harry’s thighs, nuzzling his cock and balls. Kissing him through the fabric of his trousers, Louis made his way back up to the waistband and quickly undid the button and zipper, letting Harry’s pants fall and pool around his ankles. Louis sat back and looked up. His heart was racing from being this close to Harry’s body, from the thought of bringing him off in this storage closet while half of Hollywood was in the building.

Harry’s gorgeous face was flushed, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and he was watching Louis through half-closed eyelids. As Louis leaned forward to mouth at Harry’s cock through his underwear, Louis held Harry’s gaze. He trailed his hands up Harry’s thighs and under the edges of his underwear, running the tips of his fingers around to tickle the back of Harry’s legs, then back around front until he reached Harry’s balls. Louis stroked him there and kissed up the shaft of his cock until he reached the head, then he slid his hands free and pulled Harry’s underwear down. 

“Hands behind your back, baby. And be quiet.” Louis whispered his demands. “Don’t want anyone to know we’re in here.” Then he encircled the base of Harry’s cock with his fingers and licked around the head while Harry slid his hands behind his back and leaned his head against the door.

After a few seconds, Louis settled into a rhythm, sucking at the head and stroking Harry’s shaft, keeping his grip tight and squeezing at the base, just the way Harry liked it. He tried to keep an eye on Harry’s face, but he couldn’t see much from his spot on the floor with Harry leaning his head back the way he was, so he closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of Harry filling his mouth. He licked and sucked, drawing strangled moans from above as Harry tried to contain his noises. Fuck. Louis shifted and dropped one hand to his crotch, trying to adjust himself inside his leather pants. Impossible. He sat up a bit and slid his mouth down as far as he could, then sucked hard as he pulled almost completely off. One hand worked at his own zipper while the other pumped Harry’s dick until he was able to completely free his aching cock from his pants. Finally, he settled back down with a sigh, one hand wrapped around his own erection, the other guiding Harry’s back into his mouth. 

Louis looked up again. He wanted to catch Harry’s eye, but he couldn’t get him to look down, he was too caught up in his pleasure and in trying to keep quiet and still. 

It was difficult to get all of Harry in his mouth. Louis had done it before, but it wasn’t comfortable, and he’d struggled, but Harry loved watching him try. When Louis held Harry’s hip with one hand and took him down as far as he could, an idea sprang to mind. 

Reluctantly, Louis let go of his own dick and felt around in Harry’s trousers where they were bunched up around his ankles until he found what he was looking for: Harry’s pink iPhone. He hadn’t slowed down on Harry’s cock and he could tell by Harry’s panting breaths and stifled noises that he was getting close. He quickly opened the camera on Harry’s phone and switched it to video, pressed record and tapped Harry’s stomach with the phone. 

With just the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, he tapped him a few more times until Harry looked down, completely confused. Louis smiled around Harry’s cock and let it slip out of his mouth. 

“Film me.”

Harry eyes shot wide open and his hands flew out from behind his back, fumbling to take his phone from Louis’ hand. “Shit. Okay.” Harry steadied the phone and looked down as Louis went back to work. “Fuck, Lou.”

He sucked and licked at Harry’s dick while he stroked his own and lost himself in the feeling. 

It had been hot before, sucking Harry’s cock in a storage closet at the AMAs, but fuck if the idea of filming it and watching it later didn’t bring Louis closer to the edge. When he felt Harry approaching his orgasm, Louis attempted again to take him down all the way. It was what he’d wanted to record and he really wanted to see what he looked like with that much cock in his mouth, his lips stretched around Harry’s cock. As he pulled back slowly, pressing hard at the underside of Harry’s dick with his tongue, Harry’s hips bucked and he started to come, filling Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed quickly, trying to get every drop, hoping that he didn’t drip any on Harry’s pants. 

After licking and sucking Harry clean, Louis sat back and looked into the camera while he thumbed the head of his cock and slid his fist up and down a couple of times, until he was shooting into his hand and spilling it over his pants.

Louis looked down at himself and muttered a breathless, “Fuck.”

Harry’s legs were trembling and Louis was worried he was going to fall over, but when he looked up to check on him, Harry had one hand gripping his phone and one hand over his mouth, covering a fit of laughter. 

“Thanks, baby. Glad you think it’s funny. I ought to wipe this on your suit. Or your shirt.”

Harry shook his head. “No, no. I was laughing because of where we are.” He shrugged and pointed to the shelf of paper towels. “Convenient.” Louis smiled as Harry shuffled with his pants still around his ankles and grabbed some paper towels to clean Louis’ hands. 

Once they’d wiped the come off of his hands, they both worked on wiping off his pants and Louis thanked Harry for making him wear leather. They were much easier to wipe clean than the black skinny jeans he’d originally planned to wear. He felt his cheeks heat at the thought of walking past Beyonce and Ed Sheeran with come-stained jeans. They helped each other straighten their clothes, then noticed that there was no garbage can for their dirty paper towels. Harry started searching the shelves for something to put them in, at least a bag or something to carry them out, but for a janitorial supply closet, it was awfully short on trash bags. Harry started to wrap their dirty paper towels inside more clean paper towels, but Louis stopped him. 

“I’m not carrying my come soaked paper towels around until we find a trash can.”

Harry made a disgusted face. “But… Gross. Do we just leave them?”

“Ugh. I guess.” Louis bit his lip and thought for a few seconds. “We’ll go find a trash bag or something. We’ll come back and get them.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, okay. I just feel bad.”

All cleaned up and only slightly disheveled, Louis kissed Harry gently one last time before they had to head back out for the rest of their night.. 

“Ready, baby?”

Harry nodded and grabbed Louis’ free hand as he pushed the handle, flooding the dim storage room with the bright flourescent light of the hallway. They stepped back into real life and right into the uniformed employee waiting impatiently in the hallway.

Louis and Harry froze, hands linked together, standing side by side in the doorway. Louis’ heart pounded as he squinted his eyes to try to read the nametag on the woman’s shirt. _Louise._ Ha. 

He extended his right hand, then thought better of it, and hid it behind his back. “Hello, Louise.” He cleared his throat. “I’m Louis. Nice to, um, meet you.”

She eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms. “Mmhmm. Nice to meet you, Louis.” She looked over to Harry and her eyes lit up, completely starstruck. “Harry Styles. Oh, wow. I loved you in that war movie. And the one before that, the one with the weird flashbacks.”

“Louise, that is a lovely name.” Harry put on his most charming smile. “Always nice to meet a fan. Would you like to take a selfie with me? Or an autograph?” He patted his pockets and came up with nothing, just his sticky phone which Harry started to pull from his pocket, then seemed to think better of it. 

Louise pulled a pen and small notepad out of her apron and said, “I’m not supposed to do this. We’re not supposed to, um,” she looked up and down the hallway and finished with a whisper, “bother the stars. I’d get in trouble if I took a picture with you, Mr. Styles. But I’d love an autograph.” She smiled and looked up at Harry.

Harry gave her a hug and told her not to worry about, that he wouldn’t tell. Then he winked at her and said, “I mean, if you don’t.” Louise giggled and blushed and Louis rolled his eyes. God, Harry was so endearing. Louis watched him scribble on the notepad and snorted, trying to cover it with a cough.

They held onto each other, giggling their way down the hall to look for their friends. Just before they turned the corner, Louis looked back to see Louise standing right where they’d left her, staring at the notepad where Harry had signed his name and a short apology. _Sorry about the mess._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, leave kudos ❤, and/or reblog this [Tumblr post](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/159249727655/with-a-word)!
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com)


End file.
